


Feathered Fletching

by Gaymyth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Poetry, vaguely sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaymyth/pseuds/Gaymyth
Summary: What story is there to be told, but the one with the most losses. Where the sun is eternally mourning. This is the story of the Apollo Cabin in war.
Relationships: Apollo Family - Relationship, Kayla Knowles & Will Solace, Lee Fletcher & Will Solace, Michael Yew & Lee Fletcher, Will Solace & Michael Yew
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Feathered Fletching

Turkey Feathers blowing in the wind

Laughter ringing out

Kids sitting in a circle

Fire burning bright

Innocent for no betrayal

Disease reaches out

Helping Hands healing

Arrows ever reaching

Betrayal freshly wounding

Chilled and forgotten

Weakened sunlight 

Crying for more

War igniting

Too much Fletching to be done

No turning Back now

Far too Many dead

The heart cut and crushed

Mourning Sunlight

For when all have drifted off

A headless Turkey Walks them off

Revenge must take place

A final stand

Piercing weapons losing still

A choice must be made

A tree far too young

Fallen far from where it stood

The end has been reached

And yet was it worth it

The aftermath is met

Solace must be found 

Soldiers and medics made too young

War once more on the horizon

Who will be the Sacrifices this time?

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Turkey Feathers are the most common feathers used in Arrow Fletchings.  
> There are so many tabs open on my computer  
> Kudos and Comment for more!!


End file.
